capitulo 2
by clau101298
Summary: capitulo 2


( _En Siberia Hyoga está frente a la tumba de su madre ahora que se ha convertido en un poderoso caballero no hay nada que le impida llegar hasta donde se encuentra, eleva su cosmos y hace un gran agujero al enorme capa de hielo )_

\- Querida madre estoy aqui de nuevo a tu lado perdona por haber demorado tanto pero tuve que pelear por nuestra tierra, está tierra donde estás tú y mis queridos amigos, ahora hay paz, una paz que no conocía y que me agrada mucho, querida madre perdona por lo que te diré ahora no me atrevía a venir aquí ante ti, por una promesa que hice, pero después de este tiempo creo que ya estoy listo para despedirme, no te pongas triste mamá nunca te olvidare siempre estarás en mi corazón, se que tú quisieras que siguiera adelante y eso es lo que deseo cuando hablo con mi amigo Shiryu lo oigo tan feliz y yo también quiero eso, por primera vez deseo una familia quiero casarme y tener hijos y hablarles de ti, enseñarles lo que tú me enseñaste a mi, desde a hace tiempo pienso mucho en una persona y creo que estoy enamorado además no quiero perder más tiempo, he peleado durante muchos años y había olvidado como siente la paz y no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto más para ser feliz, ella se encuentra en otro país he iré a buscarla no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti, querida madre no te diré adios sabes que está no es un despedida por qué se que nos volveremos a ver solo espera madre algún día estaremos de nuevo juntos y le pediré a Dios que si me da otra vida quiero volver a ser tu hijo,y así estar por mucho tiempo juntos, si logro lo que quiero regresaré a verte madre y te presentaré a mi esposa se que me cuidaras donde quiera que estés, deseame suerte, hasta pronto madre...

(Y así Hyoga siguió su camino y por primera vez se sintió en paz ya no cargaba con la soledal, se sintió libre y preparado para lo que sigue)

-( En china Shiryu ha construido un hogar con su amada Shunrey y con el niño que encontró ella, están pensando en adoptarlo pero para eso tienen que contraer matrimonio )

\- shuryu se encontraba en el la ortalisa que había hecho cuando llegó Shunrey con un vaso de te frío

\- Te traje un poco de te para que te refresques un poco haz trabajado desde temprano mereces un poco de descanso

\- gracias Shunrey ... y el bebé está dormido ??

\- si tuvo una noche muy pesada hasta que lo cargaste , te quiere mucho nos sentimos protegidos cuando estás tú

\- así será de ahora en adelante siempre los protegeré

\- (con un ligero sonrojo Shunrey le pregunta a shiryu )

\- y que piensas de la adopción ??

\- como ?? estas dudando en adoptarlo ??

\- nooo, no es que para adoptarlo debemos casarnos y yo no quiero que te sientas obligado ..

\- Shunrey yo jamás me sentiría obligado se que no he sido abierto a mis sentimientos pero Shunrey yo te amo ...y si no te he propuesto matrimonio es por qué no tengo nada que ofrecerte ni al pequeño solo está ortalisa cuando de sus frutos por lo menos podre ofrecerte algo no quiero tener las manos vacías

\- Shiryu tu jamás tendrás las manos vacías ( Shunrey toma las manos de Shiryu ) yo siempre estaré contigo te amo, y tus palabras me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo

-shunrey ... gracias

( Shiryu toma suave mente a Shunrey y le da un beso, su primer beso, el más suave y lleno de ternura)

\- En Japón Ikki trabajaba en varias cosas unos días con un mecánico otros con pescadores y otros cargando bultos en un mercado un día en particular observo algo extraño en una florería vio a varios tipos discutiendo con un anciano que era el propietario, duscutuan con el por qué a uno no le pareció sus precios )

\- te quieres propasar conmigo anciano ??

\- No señor disculpe es el precio justo apenas me alcanza para comer

\- no juegues conmigo te daré una lección

( el tipo con un chiflido llamo a los demás entraron aventando todo a su paso y cuando uno estaba a punto de golpear al anciano Ikki aparecio)

\- más vale que te comportes y te retires con tus amigos si no quieres salir lastimado

\- tú no te entrometas o el que saldra lastimado seras tu ...

( uno de ellos quiso atacarlo por la espalda pero Ikki rápidamente lo esquivo y lo golpeó en el estómago todos se lanzaron contra el pero Ikki pero el en segundos los saco de la floreria)

\- Y no regresen jamás !!!...

\- muchas gracias joven no tenía por qué arriesgarse de esa manera

\- odio las injusticias esos fanfarrones se lo tenían bien merecido

\- tome no es mucho pero aceptelo como agradecimiento

\- anciano no quiero tu dinero

\- pero usted me ayudó arriesgando mucho ,por lo menos déjeme invitarlo a desayunar esta muy delgado se ve que no se alimenta bien además mi esposa es una gran cocinera

\- gracias anciano cuidese y ya no deje pasar a cualquiera adios

(justo cuando Ikki se retiraba vio un ramo de flores iguales a las que su amada esmeralda le mostró en la isla de la reina muerte y eso hizo que recordara a Esmeralda )

-esas flores de dónde se las traen!! ???

\- son hermosas verdad apesar de ser tan censillas, las traen de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, estás flores son mis favoritas dicen que crecen en un lugar seco donde no hay vida animal, creo que por eso son mis favoritas por qué apesar del lugar se aferran a crecer no se dan por vencidas y converten en lo más hermoso del lugar

\- sabe anciano me convenció aceptare tomarme un café con usted ..

(por otro lado Shun estudiaba para convertirse en un gran medico en las mañanas estudia y por las tardes va al orfanato a revisar a los niños June siempre lo espera afuera de la escuela y se van juntos a veces a tomar un helado y otras veces al cine)

\- hola June a donde quieres ahora

\- no lo sé..

\- estás bien??

-mmm si no me hagas caso, es solo que siento que debo hacer algo con mi vida mírate tu, estas estudiando para ser un gran medico y eres de los mejores estudiantes, si sigues así te graduaras y antes de planeado y mírame a mi no he hecho nada

\- June tu puedes ser lo que quieras no solo eres una mujer sumamente hermosa también eres muy inteligente

-eso crees??

\- claro que sí

\- de hecho la señorita Saori me propuso trabajar con ella ser como una secretaria y creo que aceptare

-en serio!?? me da mucho gusto por ti

\- pero ya no podré venir a verte ...

\- por eso no te preocupes podemos salir en las noches

\- eso me gustaría mucho !!!

( se miraron por un instante y sonrieron mutuamente siguieron caminando y platicando planeando todo lo que arian en las noches y los lugares que visitarian)

( Seiya todos los días iba al orfanato siempre había algo que hacer ahí componer unas bancas pintar los baños i simplemente jugar con los niños lo que fuera contal de no pensar en ella,... en Saori una tarde estaba cortando el pasto y vio el más bello atardecer y pensó en ella)

\- como me gustaría estar viendo contigo este atardecer también lo estarás viendo tu??? pensaras en mi Saori como lo hago yo en ti??... aaaash otra vez estoy pensando tonterías, que estúpido soy Saori jamás pensaría en mi, al menos no de esa manera, pronto va a obscurecer y si no podo bien este pasto entonces tendré problemas de verdad con Seika

( Seiya siguió podando el césped tratando de ocupar su mente, pensaba que si seguía así se volvería loco, añoraba las batallas pues esto de tener la vida normal de un humano le resultaba bastante complicado )

 ***** **espero les haya gustado este capítulo gracias por leer sus comentarios son bienvenidos espero no sean tan duros hasta el próximo capítulo**


End file.
